Lightbulb
Lightbulb, labeled The Bright Leader, is a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity and Inanimate Insanity II. She was the team captain of Team Epic, and once again becomes the leader of The Bright Lights. Personality Lightbulb is a goofy, fun-loving, enthusiastic, free-spirited and optimistic character. Lightbulb is greatly known for her goofy and ludicrous attitude, given that when she returned for Inanimate Insanity II, her character had completely changed from the clumsy and ditzy leader of Season 1's Team Epic to a more comical and almighty chief and commander of Team Bright Lights. This makes Lightbulb the only person in the series to be captain in S1 and S2. She's also known as a tomboy. Given that Lightbulb's personality is quite erratic and unpredictable, Lightbulb may appear as a brilliant leader one moment, but then become a senseless clown in an instant. Lightbulb takes great pride to being in control, almost addicted to leadership, although she has shown to be quite careless of her actions as well. Lightbulb displays her tyranny whilst in a constant feud with Paintbrush, as she will use her superiority to make decisions for the team, and even send contestants to the Calm Down Corner. She will also often display eccentric displacement, in one manner, she will believe that standing still throughout an entire challenge will cause her to win. Disregarding her leadership, Lightbulb is a generally kind and benevolent player, with a large love for cookies and other strange foods. Appearance Lightbulb resembles a large class Incandescent Light Bulb, an electric light which produces light with a wire filament heated to a high temperature by an electric current passing through it, until it glows. Her face appears on her glass bulb, which is large and shiny yellow. Within her glass bulb, she has a stem sticking out above her metal sleeve. Lightbulb's arms and legs protrude out of her grey metal twisted sleeve, followed by an electric foot contact between her legs. Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Lightbulb. Voice Actors *Michael Bruzzone (US/UK/AU/CAN) *eRVy4728 (Italy) Vote Status Season 1 Votes 'Season 2 Votes' So far, that's 1484 votes for Lightbulb ever. Official Site Bio Lightbulb is the omniscient leader of The Bright Lights. She strives to be the ultimate leader, but makes sure to follow The Rules Of Objects Shows. Her love for cookies can cause her to be clumsy here and there, but she will brighten up the way for her teammates... as long as they do what she says." Quotes "So let's win this challenge, the bright way! — A Kick in the Right Direction" "Come on, we can be flying buddies! - Mazed and Confused" Abilities Lightbulb is known for her unique abilities, such as: * Light Production - As per any typical light bulb, Lightbulb has shown the ability to shine and produce lights on several occasions. such as in the cave in Sugar Rush, on Idiotic Island in The Great Escape, or in Purgatory Mansion in Let 'Er R.I.P. * Fragile Structure - Lightbulb's glass bulb puts her at a disadvantage, as she becomes fragile and vulnerable to breaking. * Electronic Mimicry '- As shown in Theft and Battery, Lightbulb can mimic MePhone4's electronic glitches, possibly because she, too, is electronic. Trivia *'Running Gag: So far, Lightbulb has shattered in 6 episodes. The Arena Of Death, One-Shot Wonder, A New Stage In The Game, War De Guacamole, The Snowdown and partially in Everything's A-OJ. *Strangely, Lightbulb's metal gray bit even shatters. *Lightbulb's name can be considered to be spelled wrong, as the correct spelling is "Light Bulb". **However, every instance that uses Lightbulb's name refers to it as one word. *Lightbulb and Paper are the only contestants to be eliminated twice. **She is the only female contestant to be eliminated twice. **She and Suitcase are also the only contestant to rejoin the game for reasons besides voting for eliminated contestants to rejoin due to an unfair elimination **Lightbulb is the only contestant to have the most weird faces. *Lightbulb is the lowest ranked female to join Inanimate Insanity II. **Lightbulb is also the only person who was eliminated irregularly to join season 2, as Paper didn't compete. *Coincidentally, Lightbulb has been eliminated in episodes that have two words- the first being "The" and then a word beginning with the letter "s". (The Stacker, The Snowdown) *Lightbulb has said "OMGA!" in on various occasions. **In "Ask Adam", Adam says that she was supposed to say that it was the new OMG, and that they named it after the pronunciation of "OMG". *Lightbulb is the only contestant to be team captain twice in two seasons. * Lightbulb is the only object who has been Team Captain twice, as she was team captain of Team Epic and team captain of The Bright Lights. *Lightbulb was originally going to win a pie eating challenge; with dropout Hay Bale. This was referenced in Episode 9, with one of the suggested challenges being a pie eating contest. *Lightbulb was a boy in The Crappy Cliff and A Lemony Lesson, but was changed to a girl in future episodes. This was to avoid the in-balance of genders. *Lightbulbs are usually white when off, and yellow when on. However, Lightbulb is yellow when off, and white when on. * Lightbulb loves oatmeal raisin cookies and is possibly her favorite food. ** Lightbulb seems to have Pica, or a desire to eat inedible things. As shown in episode 3, she eats the wooden stick. This is further strengthened in Kick the Bucket, where she ate a yarn ball and tried to eat the Bright Lights' bucket. * Lightbulb is the first female to be confirmed in the second season, if Paintbrush is a male. * Lightbulb is the only contestant to be leader of 2 teams. * She's one of the two female contestants to have a low-pitched voice, the other is Apple. ** This is probably because both of them used to be boys when they first appeared in the series, and has not changed voice actors since. * Lightbulb is known to be the first character to appear in all intros of Inanimate Insanity. *It is unknown if she is still friends with Paintbrush, due to the events of Cooking for the Grater Good, A Kick in the Right Direction, and Let 'Er R.I.P.. * In Object Planet, there is a contestant named Lightbulb, however, their personalities are different. Gallery |-| Overall= NB_Lightbulb.png Lightbulbextremelyhappy.png LightbulbNewWiki.png LightbulbCastIdle.png LightbulbPOSE.png Bright_Lightbulb.png Lightbulb_3.png Lightbulb_4.png Lightbulb_5.png Lightbulb_6.png Lightbulb_7.png Lightbulb_10.png Lightbulb 9.PNG Lightbulb_11.PNG Lightbulb_12.PNG Lightbulb 13.PNG Lightbulb 14.png Lightbulb_2016_Idle.png |-| Inanimate Insanity= II_Wikia.png Nooo_lightbulb.png Team_Epic_2.png Ep2_Knife_kicks_Nickel.png Ep2_Team_Epic.png TeamEpic.png Eliminated_lightbulb.jpg|Lightbulb is eliminated. TacoLightbulbEiffelTower.png Team_Epic.jpg RUUUUN%21.jpg Uh_oh_.jpg Bright.jpg Cave.jpg Lightbulb,_marshmallow,_and_mephone4.png|Lightbulb in The Arena Of Death BaseballFatness.png Baseball.PNG Deleted14-2.png Screen_shot_2012-06-14_at_6.08.13_PM.png Ep2_Lightbulb_and_Nickel.png|Lightbulb chooses Nickel first. SugarRushLightbulb.png|Candy Corns in the suger tree when Lightbulb finds them Aed1f779-513f-4d0f-88cf-cecc78452fa3.png CrowdCheer.png Screen_shot_2012-12-08_at_6.11.04_PM.png EveryoneDaw.png Knife-MePhone4-I%27LL-KILL-YOU.png Inanimate-insanity-season-1-episode-17-journey-through-memory-lane-part-1.jpg |-| Inanimate Insanity II= Screen_shot_2013-04-02_at_11.22.57_AM.png Lolbulb.png Nop.png Bduh!.png AlienEgg.jpg Paintyweird1.png Lightbulb with cap.png PaintyBattery.png Baseball knocked.png Episode8steve.PNG Lightbulb Glow.gif|Lightbulb shining bright! Lightbulb_S02E03.jpg TestTubeLightbulbAsk.png PaintbrushLightbulbDiscussion.png PaintbrushLightbulbSuggestion.png CheesyMePhoneChallengeJoke.png PaintbrushOatmealRasin.png Screenshot Image 8.png Screenshot Image 9.png Screenshot Image 10.png Screenshot Image 11.png Screenshot Image 12.png Screenshot Image 13.png Screenshot Image 14.png Screenshot Image 15.png Screenshot Image 16.png LightbulbOatmealReaction.png LightbulbAppleBoxPermit.png Cleunednuschisa.jpg Image4LOL.jpg Screenshot_Image_89.png Screenshot_Image_88.png Screenshot_Image_87.png Screenshot_Image_82.png Screenshot_Image_81.png Screenshot_Image_72.png Screenshot_Image_71.png Screenshot_Image_66.png Screenshot_Image_65.png Screenshot_Image_182.png Screenshot_Image_181.png Screenshot_Image_217.png Screenshot_Image_218.png Screenshot_Image_222.png Screenshot_Image_223.png Screenshot_Image_224.png Screenshot_Image_227.png Screenshot_Image_228.png Screenshot_Image_229.png Screenshot_Image_230.png Photo4.png Photo1.png 18.png 10.png Cheer.png Yin-Yang_Eliminated.PNG EveryoneHere.png April_Fools_Picture.png Inanimate_insanity_episode_7_screenshot_by_thetgrodz-d7c0yz7.png Untitled_(Time_0_02_10;09).png Untitled_(Time_0_02_23;19).png Untitled_(Time_0_02_30;06).png Grupa_żeczy.png Screen_Shot_2014-06-27_at_16.28.59.png Notquitehappy.jpg STEAL_MY_EGGA.gif Impreska.png Untitled_%28Time_0_03_48%3B00%29.png Image41.png Image42.png Image51.png Image71.png Spin.PNG Thisisabettername.png Bulb 5.png Bulb 6.png Bulb 7.png Bulb 8.png Bulb 9.png Balloon_slaps_lightbulb.PNG Lightbulb_and_fan.PNG Image72.png Image123.png Image135.png Image37.png Image70.png Image52.png 75924284-e46f-4fd9-8c98-73f7370d8338.png Final1211.png HahGaaaayyyyyyyy.png 13055841_1141308919237214_4094118168650200995_o.png 12509812_1072597646108342_2424861464156494804_n.png 13346282_1172742509427188_530000440456300586_o.png 12891124_1126560884045351_5446238981886757041_o.png 13166048_1153885074646265_4618473774735674272_n.png 13254806_1163840503650722_3250961696097355690_o.jpg Slammies_and_brighties_ii_ii_ep_10_screenshot_by_thetgrodz-d9m3fow.png Lightbulb_silly.png Image40.png All.png Im_concerned....png Everybody_up!.png Bandicam_2016-12-25_08-53-08-135.png Were_the_ones_who_vote_now!.png Lightbulb_eating_her_wool_taht_she_got_only_50_dollars.png Image295.png ImageBalloonMaster.png Image322.png Image319.png Image320.png Image317.png Image315.png Image313.png Image308.png |-| Weird Faces= LightyFace.png Bulb.png Bulb 2.png LightyFace12.png LightyFace11.png LightyFace10.png Lightbulb_face_funny.PNG Giphy.gif LightyFace7.png LightyFace6.png LightyFace5.png LightyFace4.png LightyFace3.png LightyFace2.png LightyFace13.png UnusedLightyFaceX.png LightyOldFace1.png LightyOldFace2.png LightyOldFace3.png LightyOldFace4.png LightyOldFace5.png LightyOldFace6.png NotTeamEpicAgain.png RAGE!.png Bulb 3.png Bulb 4.png Lightbulb Bright Lights.png Lightbulb Malfunction.png Werid.png Lightyepisode10.png Lightyepisode102.png Lightyepisode105.png lightyepisode11p2.png Screenshot_Image_219.png Screenshot_Image_220.png Screenshot_Image_251.png Screenshot_Image_250.png Screenshot_Image_249.png Category:Characters that are voiced by a unique person Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Female Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Team Captains Category:Team Epic Category:Team Bright Lights